


Joining the Team

by Lirillith



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aila decides to join the Twelfth Unit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining the Team

After the battle, she asked again. "So am I joining up?"

"...sure."

"Jacques!" She hadn’t missed the hesitation, and she bristled, hands on hips. He dropped back half a step as she leaned in. "You didn't ask, did you?"

"Uh..."

"You didn’t! I can't believe you didn’t even ask."

"...I meant to..."

"Uh huh." She glared at him a moment longer, then squared her shoulders. "I'll just join anyway and say you said I could."

"...okay."

Faced with agreement, all she could do was grunt irritably and brush past him. He didn't smile until the door slammed. She was joining.


End file.
